Melanie Puckett out with a bang
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Set in the iGet it universe of my stories a five chapter story set as Melanie's retirement adult movie xxx rated enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup all my kinky fans now remember back during the AVN party fic Mel said she was retiring after one last big gangbang feature well here is that movie. Now lets get this sorted four chapters or five and each one is a scene from the tape also I will use a bit of the format I use WLTV and Path Of the Arch Angel formats so enjoy**

* * *

**Scene One 29 Guy Anal Creampie**

**Scene One ( Scene opens with Melanie sitting in a chair in a room wearing a neon green tiger print Ric Flair like robe her hair is now has black streaks)**

Camera guy: Hi Mel

Melanie: It's boss lady to you white boy.

Camera Guy: Right right you run the company boss lady

Melanie: You're fucking right I doyour job pervert!

Camera Guy: Ok to the reason we're here you're retiring

Melanie: Semi retiring

Camera: Semi Retiring ok but before you do that care to explain what you're here for

Melanie: Well this is a documentary of sorts its to show just what a slut I am as I work towards the worlds biggest bukkake

Camera Guy: Ok ok so since this is a documentary tell is it true that you're a legit nymphomaniac?

Melanie: Absolutely I have documented proof and went into counseling before getting into porn

Camera Guy: Is it true you only fuck black guys and love gangbangs

Melanie: Yep I mean I've slipped up when I went on sex binges and fucked a few white guys and but I love big hard black cocks most of all why else do you think my daughter is half black.

Camera Guy: I see soo tell the fans what are you here for today.

Melanie: (smileing and licking her lips as the camera zooms in) Today I'm going to go into the next room where I'm going get fucked in my ass by 29 hung black dicks and they're all gonna cum in my ass.

Camera Guy: Soo All Anal?

Melanie: All Anal only other hole open is this sweet mouth

Camera: Soo does that mean you'll be doing double anal then?

Melanie: Double and triple anal.

Camera: Wow soo when is the last time you had sex one or off camera.

Melanie: With my wife off camera a month and half ago soooo I'm really ready for a great ass fucking God I love anal

Camera: Ok enough questions boss lady why don't you stand up and show us what's under that robe

Melanie: bout time

Melanie stood up and took off her robe revealing a metallic neon purple body sling bikini with tiny strips of fabric barely covering the nipples of her now D-cup breast and her vagina. Showing of her lush neat blonde bush and her tattoo that took a third of her left hip. The image of a very ornate black ace of spades with a white Q framed with the words all hail the queen in red and black letters. There was also a tattoo of her Melicious Intent logo on her left forearm. And her wedding ring tattooed on her ring finger. She also now had her daughter's birthday and zodiac sign on her right wrist. As well as a tattoo of the words Succubus Goddess on her upper back half way between her shoulder blades.

Camera Guy: God Damn you have one hell of a body

Melanie: Thank you its my MILF bod

Camera: And a gorgeous full bush (camera guy reaches out to touch her bush only to have Melanie swat it away)

Melanie: Stop it only time a white boy touches my cunt is to lick it clean.

Camera: Sorry boss. So the tat on your hip is new so are some of the others when did you get them all last month kind of away to not look like the normal blonde porn bitch and I have a twin sister so this way people can tell us apart.

Camera: Ok and the bush?

Melanie: I just don't feel like shaving sometimes and porn needs more hairy pussy everyone look twelve from the waist down it's creepy.

Camera: Ok so let's see that ass

Melanie: Ok (Melanie turns around showing her somewhat large round bubble butt with some slight cellulite she then makes it clap)

Carmera: Damn you have an ass on you

Melanie: You like that PAWG booty (makes it clap again)

Camera: Yeah I do

Melanie: Not quite Sara Jay but I thick I'm cloud give Gianna and Ava a run for their money. Ohh and look at this (Melanie bends over and pulls the thong string to the side and pulls her ass cheeks apart showing the purple diamond butt plug in her ass.)

Camera: Wow

Melanie: Wait watch (Melanie pulls out the plug and sticks it in her mouth and sucks on it for the camera then bends over again and pulls a string of large purple anal beads about the size of a ping pong balls out of her ass and does the same moaning as she did)

Camrea: Damn you're a real anal slut aren't you

Melanie: (still sucking the beads) UMmmm Hmmm

Camera: You love the taste of ass don't you boss lady

Melanie: Fuck yes!

Camera: So you ready to get this going they're ready in the other room

Melanie: (Hops up ) Lets go!

Melanie opens the door and sees a room full of twenty nine naked black men some wearing either purge like, bike or fetish mask to cover their faces. Swarm and grope freeing her nipples and pussy. Some twisting and fingering her. She then dropped to her knees and began sucking the closest one to her a thick ten incher belonging to a masked man with green dreads. While jerking off an eight inch dick on her left side belonging to a light skinned guy in a BDSM mask and nine inch dick on her right wearing a purge mask while a guy knelt behind her fingering her pussy and ass. As the other men jerked off around her trying to grope her some succeeding. Some of the men per Melanie's instructions turned and were given rim jobs by the horny blonde porn star. Until the director addressed her again.

Camera: Mel you Ready to get fucked.

Melanie: I'm always ready to get fucked.

The scene cuts to a guy laying on a mattress on the floor with Melanie standing over him stroking his dick. She then spits in her hand and strokes his dick and pulls out the butt plug. She then straddles the guy cowgirl style then lowers her ass onto his ten inch dick.

Melanie: UGHHH FUCK ME!

The guy starts to pump up into Mel's ass and another guy walks infront of her and Mel starts sucking his dick. While another two guys stand on either side of her . Getting jerked of as she deep throats the guy in front of her and bounces hard and fast on the dick in her ass.

Mel: AGGCKK! I NEED MORE BLACK DICK IN MYASS NOW!,

Melanie leans forward while on the guy she's riding and he holds her ass open as lightskinned guy with tattoos covering his chest and arm and slowly works his ten inch dick into her asshole along side the other one in her ass as she began going back in forth sucking the dicks of one of the guys she was jerking off and the guy who was already in her mouth while another guy took it's place in her hand. And as the second cock in her ass got all the way in and began pumping hard and fast as she looked up into the camera.

Melanie: AGGHHHHHHH FUCK ME LIKE THE BLACK DICK WHORE I AM RIP MY FUCKING ASS OPEN TILL YOU BOTH NUTT IN IT!

Camera: You love all that black dick up your ass don't you boss?

Melanie: AGHHHHHHH FUCK YES I DO I WANT THEM ALL TO CUM IN ASS AND I'M GONNA SUCK IT OUT!

One Of The Guys: UGhhhh nasty bitch!

Melanie: You ain't seen nasty yet boys! NOW FUCK ME WORK THOSE TWO BIG FUCKING DICKS IN MY ASS!

As she is riding the two cocks in her ass a larger darkskinned built like a power lifter in a mask taps the lightskinned tattooed guy in her ass a replaces him in with his thick nine and a half inch dick and starts pumping hard and fast the guy on the bottom doing the same

Mel: NUGGGH YOU'RE ABOUT TO CUM AREN'T YOU BOYS! DO IT DO IT NUT IN MY SLUTTY ASS

Bottom guy: AGHHHHHH SHIT!

Top guy: FUCKK!

Mel:Ugggggggghhhhhhhyesssss ! Oooo pull out slow ,slow I don't want to lose a drop

The men pull out slowly as Melanie shivers with orgasm and drops to all fours and shows the small pool of cum inside her asshole. The camera goes to her face where she smiles.

Mel: Mmmmmm two down twenty seven to go

The camera cuts to her in the cowgirl position bouncing on a dick in her ass that's about eight and a half inches belonging to a very light almost yellow complected black man in a mask. While she moans and sucks on a ten inch dick belonging to a bald brown skinned man with a beard. She is also stroking an uncircumcised thick nine and half inch dick belonging to a dark skinned black man in a mask in her left hand. While stroking another dick this one circumcised and near eleven inches and belonging to a caramel colored man with face tattoos and a ceaser fade with deep waves.

Mel:Ughhh I'm ready for three who's ready to put three dicks in my ass ! who's ready!

The scene then cuts to Melanie still in cowgirl with the masked guy's dick in her ass. The bald guy with the ten inch dick slides in and leans back. The thick nine inch uncircumcised guy straddles the stack and slips in

Melanie: HOLY FUCKING CHRIST FUCK MY SLUTTY ASSHOLE !

All three guys start pounding Melanie as she moans and rocks back and fourth on the dicks and licks and sucks the eleven inch dick she was stroking.

Producer: Hey boss much dick is in your ass right now

Melanie: AGHHHHHHHH TWENTY SEVEN AND A HALF INCHES AND I LOVE EVERY GODDAMNED INCH! UGGH FUCK THIS WHORE'S NASTY ASS YOU NASTY MOTHER FUCKERS LIKE FUCKING THIS SLUTS FITHY WHITE ASS WITH ALL THAT BIG BLACK DICK DON'T YOU!

Ten inch guy: AGHHHHHH SHIT YEAH!

Melanie: THEN CUM IN MY ASS GO ON CUM IN MY FUCKING ASS FILL IT UP SOO I CAN CUM AND SUCK IT ALL OUT!

Ten inch guy: AGHHHHH (cums)

Melanie: Ohhhh fuck yeah twenty six more to go

Camera: You just came again didn't you

Melanie: Fuck Yes I did now get me another cock in my ass

The ten inch guy pulls out slowly and is replaced by the eleven inch dick and a guy with a twelve inch dick starts fucking her face as she gags on it. Bouncing on the three dicks in her ass. As she looks in the camera.

Melanie: UMMMMMGGGGGGAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! (squirts)

Uncircumcised guy: UGHHH GONNA CUM GUOOOONNNA UGHHHHH (cums)

Melanie: YEAH NUTT ALL IN MY ASS !

Eleven inch guy: AWWGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (cums)

Melanie: FUCK YES ! FUCK YES FILL MY ASS UP! (squirts)

Eight inch guy: WHHOOOOOOOOO SHIT! (cums)

Camera: You just got three loads in your ass

Melanie: Uggh yeah twenty four mor to go now give me more

Camera cuts to a Melanie standing up bent at the waist. With the twelve inch guy holding her leg up and fucking her ass while guys are lined up behind them jerking off. Waiting their turn.

Melanie: UGHHHHHHH YEAH UUUUUUGGHHHH AGHHHHHHHH FUCK ME FUCK THIS WHOLE FUCK MY BLACK COCK WHORE ASS !

Twelve inch guy: UEEEEHH YEAH! (cums in her ass and pulls out)

Melanie: ERRRHHH MORE BLACK COCK MUST HAVE MORE!

A a dark skinned guy with a thick eight inch cock and wearing mask takes his place and starts jackhammering her ass and pulling her hair. As Melanie thrust back to meet his stroke

Melanie: UHHHHH FFUUUUUCCKKK DO IT CUM MOOOORREE GIVE ME MORE!

The Guy: EGHHH YEAH YEAH YEAH! (cums)

The guy pulls out and steps aside as a short muscular brown skinned guy with another thick eight inch dick steps up and grabs her by the wrist pulls them behind her and starts pounding her hard and fast

Melanie: FUCK ME MORE GIVE ME MORE USE ME FUCK ME UGGGGH MOOREEE CUM CUM MOOOOREE GIVE ME THAT BLACK CUM YOU BASTARD MOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEE(squirts)

Short guy: NASTY BITCH! (cums)

Melanie: Yeah I am NOW GIVE THIS NASTY BITCH MORE SHE NEEDS MORE!

A slightly taller guy this one very dark skinned wearing a BDSM mask and sporting another ten inch dick and starts fucking her ass. As Melanie growls and moans

Melanie: HARDER HARDER STOP BEING A PUSSY I WANT TO WALK FUCKING SIDEWAYS!

Camera guy: You're a real dick pig aren't you

Melanie: UMMMMM ONIK OINK MOTHERFUCKER!

Masked guy: Ughhh yeah (guy cums)

Guy behind him : Move bruh move

The guy shoves the guy away and rams his his near thirteen inch dick in her as and cums

Melanie: MOOOOREEEE GIVE ME FUCKING

The camera cuts Melanie riding an older dark skinned guy with a head full of gray hair wearing a lone ranger mask reverse cowgirl. As another guy this one younger wearing a skull mask working his dick in her ass alongside the older guy . The younger guy is ten inches and the older guy is as well. They start pounding her fast and hard

Melanie: UGHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEESSSSS AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Older guy:UGHH YEAH BABY! (cums)

Younger: Ughhhhhhhh! (Cums)

The guys pull out and Melanie puts her legs behind head as a guy with a very thick seven and a half inch guy takes their place and pumps hard and fast for sixty seconds before cumming in her ass. He steps aside and is replaced a masked guy with an eleven inch dick who does the same. Another guy with an uncircumcised twelve inch dick takes his place fucks her hard and fast for five minutes before cumming. Another guy this one with a ten inch dick and a bit of takes his place and cums as soon as he's in her ass

Camera guy: How many more boss

Melanie: 13

The scene cuts to Melanie in reverse cowgirl with her legs back. With three ten and a half inch dicks in her ass as she rubs her clit.

Melanie: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Melanie squirts drenching herself and one of the other guys) UGH I FEEL THOSE DICKS THROBBING COME ON CUM FEEL HOW WET MY ASS PUSSY IS ALL THAT CUM YOU WANNA ADD TO IT DON'T YOU

Guy 1: UGHHHH HERE IT CUMS (cums and pulls out slow)

MELANIE: FUCK YEAH MOOOORE WHO'S NEXT COME ON BOYS WHO'S NEXT COME IN THIS ANAL WHORE

Guy 3: AGGGHHHHHH MEEEE! (guy cums and slowly pulls out)

Guy 2: AGGHHHHH HERE(cums)

The last guy cums pulls out and two guys one with an eight inch cock and another with a nine inch cock flip her on to her side. The guy with the nine inch dick gets behind her the other guy is in front of her and they start pounding her. They fuck her hard and fast and cum after four minutes one after another.

Melanie: Ummmm eight more boys

The scene jumps to Melanie being fucked on her side by a guy with a near thirteen inch dick holding her leg up as he pounds her hard and fast. Cumming in her ass. He is quickly replaced buy a guy with an eight incher who cums within three strokes. The guy is replaced buy a man in a ski mask who moves her into doggy style and fucks her for three minutes before cumming and being replaced by another who does the same

Meleanie: Time for the final four

A guy guy with a ten inch dick grips her hips and starts pounding away her

Guy1: Ughhhh gonna be quick

Melanie: AGHHH YEAH COME GIVE ME THAT BLACK SEED NUMBER TWENTY FIVE!

Guy: REEEEHGGGHHH YEAH(cums ) Yeah (pulls out)

Melanie: Pagging number twenty six

Guy twenty six gets into her ass and starts to fuck her

Guy; AHHHHH CUMMING! (cuums) UGGGGGGHHHHHHHH

Melanie: Ugh yeah good fucking boy! Next!

Guy 27: MEEE UGHHH( guy just sticks his dick in her ass and cums )

Melanie: UMMMM two more

Guy 28: Here I cum

Guy twenty eight fucks her hard and fast for about three minutes

Guy 28: SHIT! (cums)

Guy 29: Ughhhhhh yeah take it ! (the guy rams the his dick in and cums)

Melanie: and twenty nine time for my milkshake

Camera quickly cuts to Mel with her legs behind head again. With a clear hose like tube in her asshole.

Melanie: Bottoms up

Melanie sucks the cum through the hose into her mouth and swallows it all.

Camera: So how'd it taste

Melanie: Delicious

Camera: So what now boss

Melanie: I'm going to shower. Then I'm going to go home and you're going to meet me for the next scene and since this is my last movie I'm going to do another gang bang and this one is going to be big (scene fades to black)

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and hope you love the next scene. Until next time peace love SDR out and may you live to see the dawn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey folks and perverts I'm back with more gangbang action and this one is going to be super sized soo lets get it**

* * *

**2,000 pounds of Black Dick**

**(Scene opens with Melanie now with her hair dyed neon green and purple and braided into two boxer braids. Sitting naked by a pool with her legs behind her head. With her face close to her pussy with her tongue out)**

Camera Guy: Hey boss what are you doing?

Melanie: Trying to eat my pussy

Camera Guy: Why?

Melanie: Because Im horny and haven't had any dick or pussy since that gangbang two weeks ago and I feel like a fucking animal plus I'm excited

Camera Guy: Why are you excited boss

Melanie: Because today I get to have one of my fetishes and a lot of it

Camera Man: And that is

Melanie: Big guys big Mark Henry Yokozuna Big Daddy V built guys they make me soo wet

Camera Man: Oh really why?

Melanie: Because I love how the weight makes me feel small and I love the way their sweat taste and feels when it drips on me Ummmmmm! Plus they have nice thick dicks and know how to throw all that weight behind the their strokes.

Camera Man: And today we have five guys all black all, all hung 350lbs and up waiting inside for you what are you gonna do them

Melanie: Lick ass suck dick and fuck em all until they give me all that cum.

Camera: Well lets go inside

Melanie: Yeah lets go

Camera cuts to inside where five heavyset men all wearing nothing but black jock straps. One lightskinned with a bald head. Another brown skinned man a bit shorter than the others with a short fade and a Rick Ross beard. Another guy who has a caramel colored complexion and tattoos on his forearms and a haircut like Big E's. Another A darkskinned man with a hairy chest and dreads. The last one a brownskinned man covered with tattoos covering his Big Daddy V type body with nipple rings and a blad head wearing a leather studded strappy surgical type mask. Melanie walks in and the guys start groping her. She then drops to her knees and turns the bald guy around and starts licking his ass as the camera man comes around to his face

Camera Man: So what's your name bro

Bald guy: Big X

Camera: how much do you weigh and how big is your dick

Big X: 320lbs and nine and a half inches long (Melanie takes dick from his jock and sucks his dick from behind as the camera shoots over the guy's back)

Camera: And what's Mel doing

Big X: Ughhhhh licking my asshole and sucking my dick!

Camera shows Melanie motorboating his ass and balls. Before she moves over to the brown skinned guy who dick slaps her in the face with his dick before Melanie turns him around and begins licking his ass and balls.

Camera man: What's your name bro

Lightskinned guy: Aghhhh Rex

Camera Man: And what's happening

Rex: Melanie is eating my ass and sucking my balls

Camera moves around to zoom in on Mel rimming the guy

Camera guy: Mel how's his ass taste

Melanie: UMMGGGGGHH SALTY AND TASTY

Melanie shoves her face into his ass and starts tongue fucking his ass as the camera zooms in before moving back to the guys face

Camera guy: Hey Rex how much do you weigh and how big is your dick

Rex: Ummmmph 385lbs and a nine inch dick

Melanie moves down to the caramel colored guy and starts deep throating him

Camera guy: What's your name bro

Caramel guy: Tank!

Melanie gags and spits on his dick before turning him around and spreading his ass cheeks an eating his ass

Camera guy: How's that tongue feel in that asshole

Tank: A fucking mazing

Camera guy: How much do you weigh dude

Tank: 396lbs and before you ask my dick is ten and a half inches

Melanie: And thick as fuck

Melanie smiles and deep throats him from behind before moving over to the guy with the dreads who is sitting down with his legs spread in the air giving Mel clear access to his dick ass. Melanie dives in on his ass and balls jerking him off as she did

Camera guy: What's your name dude

Dreadlocked: Duke

Camera man: How much do you weigh Duke

Duke: 425lbs eleven inch dick

Melanie deep throats him and moves over to the next and final guy. And deep throats his dick and her eyes water. She then bends him over and licks his ass motorboating his ass and tongue fucks it as the camera gets a close up. Before panning to his face.

Camera guy: What's your name bro

Last guy: MASTIFF KONG I'm 444lbs with a twelve and a half inch dick

Camera guy: Ok MASTIFF what are you gonna do

MASTIFF: Fuck this nasty bitch!

Camera Guy: Well boss what now

Melanie: DP time!

Camera fades to a shot of Melanie sitting ass first onto Big X's dick . She bounces for a few seconds. Before Duke starts fucking her pussy while she jerks off Tank and Rex While MASTIFF fucks her face. Making her gag and drool on his cock.

Melanie: GAGHH UGHHHHGAGHHHHH!

Kong: UGHHHH YEAH CHOKE ON IT BITCH!

Melanie:UGHHHHHH AGCK

Tank: Ughh let me get some of that mouth!

Kong pulls out of her mouth and Tank takes his place. And the camera mans zooms in on Melanie's face.

Camera man: Mel how does 2000 pounds of BBC feel

Melanie: Ummm FUCKING AMAZING! (GrabsTank by the neck) SLAP ME! (Tank slaps her her in the face) AGAIN! (Tank slaps her again) SPIT ON ME AND CHOKE ME! (Tank spits on her face and chokes her until her face turns red) AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIT! (Melanie squirts and convulses and shakes forcing Duke out of her pussy) AGGHHHHHHH FUCK YES!

Camera pans to Melanie on all fours on an ottaman getting fucked in the ass by Kong as he pulls on her braids. The camera man moves around getting the insertion shot. Then moves out showing the guys standing in line jerking off waiting. Before getting a shot of Melanie's face and Kong fucking her.

Melanie: AGHHH YESSSS FUCK MY ASS FUCK IT FUCK IT! I M A GODDAMMNED ANALWHORE FUCK ME YOU BIG BLACK BASTARD!

Kong: UGHHHH SUCK YOUR AS OFF MY DICK AND LICK MY ASS BITCH!

Kong pulls out and Melanie flips on her back. Big X comes up grabs her legs and starts fucking her pussy while Kong squats on her face and alternates face fucking her and getting a rimjob.

Melanie: GAGAGGHHH UMMMMM ACKKK UMMMM ! MORE!

Rex: Switch up let me get some !

Big X switches with Kong and Rex starts fucking her pussy as Kong goes to the back of line.

Melanie: UMMMMM GIMMIE THAT ASSHOLE!

Melanie spreads X's cheeks and starts licking and spitting on his asshole. She then pulls him down so he's sitting on her face. As he sits jerking off and alternating between tea bagging Melanie and sit on her face. The camera moves in close to her face after getting a wide shot of the fucking.

Camera: Mel how's it feel getting smothered by a big black ass while taking a big black cock in your cunt

Melanie: I love it! Love eating ass NEXT!

Duke: ME!

Rex switches with X and Duke starts fucking her pussy. They do this for three minutes before Tank taps Duke for his turn. Duke sits on her face while Tank fucks her pussy for three minutes before Kong taps his shoulder and he pulls out.

Kong: Let me get in that ass !

Kong flips Melanie back into doggy and starts fucking her ass from behind while she eats out Tank's ass

Melanie:UMMMMMMMMMMMMM YEAH MAKE IT GAPE!

Kong: UGHHHHHHHH COME HERE!

Kong picks Melanie up with his arms under her thighs and puts her into a full nelson of sorts and starts hammering her.

Melanie: AHHHHHH YESSSSSSS FUCCK MY ASS FUCK IT! FUCK IT! UGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIII! (cums squirting on the camera) Come her! Come ! (Melanie licks the camera) Ummm put me down put me down! (Kong puts Melanie down and she shows and winks her gaping asshole at the camera with a smile on her face. As she starts fingering it)

Camera Guy: Wow! You enjoying this boss?,

Melanie: ERRGGGG YESS!,

Camera Guy: What now?

Melanie: Ummm double Vag Creampie

Camera Guy: All five loads?

Melanie: All five loads loads right in my fucking cunt!

Camera cuts to a low angle of Melanie sitting on Duke's dick in reverse cowgirl as Rex lining up his cock

Melanie: Ram it in come on ram it! (Rex puts his cock in ) OHHHHH YESS FUCK MY CUNT WITH THOSE COCKS! (camera pans out showing the other three waiting and jerking off) YOU LOVE MY CUNT DON'T YOU!? YOU BOTH WANT TO CUM IN ME DO IT CUM IN ME CUM IN MY FUKING CUNTAT THE SAME TIME DO IT!

Rex: FUUUUUUUCK! (cums in Melanie's pussy)

Duke: UGHHHHH(cums )

Melanie AGGGGGHHH YESS NEXT! (Rex and Duke pull out)

Big X: ME! (X rams his cock in and starts pounding her hard and fast in missonary)

Melanie:USE ME USE MY FUCKING DIRTY PUSSY FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM CUM IN ME GIVE ME THAT FUCKING BLACK SEED!

Big X: AGGGGGGHHH! (Cums in Melanie)

Melanie: YES MORE FEEED MY PUSSY MORE!

Tank: Ughh here ( Tank jams his dick into Melanie's pussy) AGGHHHHHHHHHHH !

Melanie: FUCK THAT FEEELS GOOD! (Tank pulls out and Kong putshis dick in her and picks her up) WOOOOO SHIT!

Kong walks around around the couch twice fucking hard and fast into Melanie before stopping in front of the couch.

Melanie: CUM IN ME USE ME AS A FUCKING CUM RAG CUM IN ME (cums shaking in his arms nearly passing out)

Kong: AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH (cums in Melanie and sets her on the couch)

Melanie: HOLY FUCK! (still cumming and pushing the large wad of cum out)

Camera: Wow all five loads

Melanie: All five big loads (Melanie scoops up a handful and snorts it up her nose) Ummmm better than coke.

Camera: Soo shower time ?

Melanie: Shower time (fades to black)

* * *

**Bonus footage: ( Melanie still snorting up some of the cum from the creampie)**

Camera: Soo I have to ask why do you like to snort up cum.

Melanie: Umm its weird but I like the burn and it gets me wet and makes my clit jump. I could actually go for a quicky or a quick blow job

Camera: Really?

Melanie: Really

Camera: Ok Kong want a blowjob

Kong: (walks into frame and Melanie starts deep throarting him) Ahhh shit that's good Wooo I don't have to hold back right because I don't think I'm gonna last too long

Camera: That's fine bro this is behind the scenes.

Kong: Good

Melanie: Ummm I'm a great piece of ass huh (jerking him off)

Kong: The Best I've had

Melanie: Good now fuck me real quick and get that nutt in my ass (Melanie gets doggy on the couch and the camera shows Kong's dick going in her ass) Ughhhh yeah now the fans see I'm not bullshiting (giggles as Kong fucks her while she rubs her clit) Fuck that's good come cum so I can do it do it!

Kong: ohhh fuccck (cums)

Melanie: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS(squirts on the couch) WOOOOO!thank you I needed that.

Camera: Showertime?

Melanie: Shower time (Melanie walks towards the shower and the camera fades to black with a shot of her ass)

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's scene two now onto scene three hope you enjoyed I may put another bonus in the end of that one too soo yeah. Till next time Peace love and may you live to see the dawn**


End file.
